


Just a common cold

by LucidaCentury (Sephora909)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Dark Castle, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 15:31:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1433578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sephora909/pseuds/LucidaCentury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belle is stuck in bed with a cold and Rumple is tricked into nursing her rather than using magic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a common cold

**Author's Note:**

> [Like it on tumblr :D](http://lucidacentury.tumblr.com/post/82086628975/just-a-common-cold)

Belle had never missed his breakfast once. She knew Rumplestiltskin was grumpy in the morning and that he needed some protein to start the day off the right foot. Stomping down the kitchen stairs in anger, he was both surprised and relieved not to find her caretaker here. Surprised because if she were a deserter, she would have left long ago, and relieved because he would have made a nasty display of his temper had she been disobeying him. Now, where could she be? He hoped for her sake she wasn’t lost in one of her books.

Rumplestiltskin made his footfall light as he ascended the stairs to her room. He would sneak right behind her and give her the fright of her life. That should make a nice introduction to his reprimands. However, as he pushed the door ajar, Rumple got a clear view on why Belle hadn’t showed up this morning. The woman was still lying in her bed. She hadn’t got up at all. Her eyes were closed, but he could see they looked puffy. Besides, she sniffed every minute or so, and she seemed to have trouble breathing. Had she been crying again? That made no sense. Still, she had a sodden handkerchief in her hand. Despite his fear of her opening her eyes to find him in her bedroom, and his best judgment, he crept in and walked closer to her on tiptoe. Anyway, he could just poof out if she saw him.

Now that he was at her bedside, Rumplestiltskin noticed the pallor of her skin and the red tip of her nose. She wasn’t sad. Belle was sick. That was why the castle was so clean these days, she had been overworking. But why hadn’t she told him she was unwell? Did she think he wouldn’t help her?

“Rumple?” the strangled voice of her caretaker called him.

Startled by the pet name, he forgot about running away and pretending he had never been here. Even with a runny nose and red hurt eyes, his little caretaker looked as beautiful as ever. She straightened in her bed, but she was too tired to adjust her nightgown.

“I’m sorry I won’t be able to work today.”

“I can see that, dearie.”

Did she really think he would drag her out of bed to make her scrub the floor? As much as he enjoyed being feared by other people, he didn’t like the idea of Belle thinking so low of him.

“That is, unless you want to make a deal.”

Belle frowned, not sure if she understood him well.

“A deal? What for?”

“How about… I heal you, and you go cook breakfast like you are meant to do?”

“You mean, heal me with magic?”

“Yes of course,” he answered right away, as if her question was beyond stupid. And it was. “Why would I waste time nursing you when I can instantly make you healthy?”

“Then I would rather not.”

Even with her blocked nose, Belle managed to sound as imperious as ever. Rumplestiltskin came a step closer to her to study her cheeky face.

“Why not? Did you get sick on purpose just to stay in bed instead of serving me?”

He hoped provocation would make her change her mind, but Belle was nothing if not resourceful.

“Don’t be silly,” she began casually, wriggling back into her bed and making herself comfortable, unaware of Rumple’s confused stare. “It’s just a common cold, I don’t need magic to heal. I’ll be back on my feet in a day or two.”

“And pray tell me: who is supposed to take care of you during that time?”

“I can take care of myself… Unless you volunteer,” she added with a shy smile.

The unmistakable spark of hope in her beautiful blue eyes made him feel… He would rather not think about that. Best get it over with.

“Were you not so sick, you would remember that I don’t do anything for free. Magic or not, my services always come with a price.”

“Then… as soon as I can get out of bed, I will cook you the most wonderful cake you’ve ever seen. How does that sound?”

“The only wonderful thing would be for you not to burn it,” he answered with an impish giggle.

Belle gave him a mean stare and crossed her arms. Sick or not, she could still challenge him with her attitude.

“All right. But you will do as I say without a complaint. Deal?”

A huge grin answered him. For once, he was glad his skin was green. She couldn’t see him blush, then.

“Will you read me a story?”

“No, no story.”

“But my eyes hurt,” she argued with a whine.

How was he supposed to refuse when she made sounds like this?

“Just one chapter then.”

Rumplestiltskin took the book Belle handed him and sat beside her, on her bed. He would have taken a chair, but she gave him no choice after she moved to leave him some space. He tensed up when she leaned against him and put her head against his shoulder. Even as he read, he could only focus on her warmth. However, Belle didn’t notice anything. She was fast asleep, lulled by his steady and dreamy voice.


End file.
